Diath Greyclaw
Diath Greyclaw, usually just called Diath, is a Half-Elf and the royal blacksmith's apprentice. Appearance Diath has short, brown hair and wears the bones from a wyvern as armor. This armor was gifted to him by Ares. He has blue eyes and pale skin. Despite being a Half-Elf, Diath takes more traits from his human parent, but he does have pointed ears. Diath is 6'0 and weighs 164 lbs. Personality Diath is kind and friendly to all his allies unless one of them slights him, like fellow Knight's Guard member Ignifer did. He's especially friendly to Lavernicus and connects with animals easily. He is timid in battle and doesn't like to fight unless he has to. If Diath is provoked enough, however, he will let out his pent up anger on anyone around him, friends and foes alike. When Diath is especially angry he becomes very aggressive like during his fight with Daku. Diath is a hard worker and a devoted blacksmith. Quotes "Hark, Friend or Foe?" "Hark, busty redhead, friend or foe?" "Hark, Daku, foe or foe?" "I am Diath, Chosen of Ares! Prepare to die!" "Souffly away!" "Don't worry! I want to be eaten!" "You remind me of my mother." Relationships Allies Lavernicus Lavernicus is Diath's dog who he saved from the warlock Daku. Lavernicus was being tested on by Daku until he managed to escape. Diath found him in the woods and took him in. Lavernicus has followed Diath wherever he's gone, fights for him, and is as loyal as a dog can be. Jirard Jirard is Diath's brother. They both co-owned the blacksmith's shop, "The Hero's Smithy." Jirard was murdered by Daku during the Siege on Inu. All Diath has left of Jirard is the gold monocle Jirard inherited from their father. After the battle, Diath swore to become a master blacksmith and gain the funds to rebuild the village. Kusshoku Diath met Kusshoku when he first arrived in Kandella. Diath was looking for work as a blacksmith and Kusshoku took him in as his apprentice. Kusshoku is like a father figure to Diath. Kusshoku became the royal blacksmith and Diath helps him out in the castle. Krieg Diath was drawn to Krieg by his loyalty to Kandella and by the insane phrases he shouts wherever he goes. They got to know each other better on the return trip to Kandella after Diath was saved in the Cave of Kimyona. Krieg gave Diath a fantastic massage and told him about the Knight's Guard's adventures. Aladix Diath went with Aladix and Icarus in the Mountain of Certain Death. They fought a Beholder together and Diath helped Aladix perform some attacks in the battle. While they traveled to Kimyona, Aladix taught Diath how to use magic and he saved Kusshoku from dying. Aladix became an amnesiac because of Daku so he went with Diath on his quest to kill his enemy. SG SG is the Shield Guardian that Diath found while he was in Kimyona. Though the two spend a short time together, Diath named it and became somewhat attached to it. When Diath and Aladix returned to Kandella, Diath gave SG to Anopra so she'd have more protection. Balasar Diath became allied with Balasar after he promised to save Balasar's family from Lord Tavaati. Diath met Balasar in Osoroshi's cabin in Kimyona. Diath originally tried to kill him but stopped when he learned Balasar had a family. Later, when Balasar came to attack Kandella, Diath was disappointed. Diath eventually learned Balasar was only doing it to save his family so he forgave the chef. At the end of Diath's quest, Balasar let Diath marry his daughter, Temika. Cynthia Over their journey, Diath eventually became closer with Cynthia. While he was drunk, Diath told Cynthia she reminded him of his mom. When Diath confronted Phoebe, Ignifer, and Cynthia in the alternate dimension Diath didn't want to kill Cynthia. Enemies Daku Daku sent out his army of gargoyles to raze the village of Inu. By doing so he killed Jirard and everyone in the village and destroyed the Hero's Smithy. Diath vowed vengeance on the warlock and eventually went to his castle with Aladix to slay him. Phoebe Diath was friends with Phoebe until she opened a riff between two dimensions and attempted to kill Aladix. Diath was part of the group who went to kill Phoebe. Abilities and Skills Because of his fighter background Diath is skilled in many different fighting techniques such as parrying, rallying, and using a second wind. Diath has great darkvision and is a skilled blacksmith. Elemental Knife Diath wields a knife that was given to him by Ares. It is able to do acidic damage to his enemies. Wyvern Bone Armor Diath wears Wyvern bone armor that was gifted to him by Ares. Long White Rod Diath took Cadmael's signature weapon from him when he was locked in the Kandellan dungeon. Diath is able to heal people with it and attack enemies psychically. Daku's Cloak After Diath's battle with Daku, he took the warlock's cloak which heals him during battle. History Backstory Diath lived in the small village of Inu and ran the Hero's Smithy with his brother Jirard. Diath eventually found Lavernicus in the woods next to the village and cared for him and raised him. One day while Diath and Lavericus were out finding ores in a nearby cave, the warlock Daku destroyed the village so he could expand his castle. This event was later named the Siege on Inu. Everyone living in the village was murdered including Jirard. Diath managed to find Jirard's monocle which he inherited from their father. Diath keeps this item as a keepsake. After the battle, Diath and Lavernicus moved to the kingdom of Kandella where Diath picked up work as a blacksmith. Cave of Kimyona Diath was attacked by the Mingsheng pirates and a Hag Coven on his way back to Kimyona on a merchant ship. The Hags took him into the Cave of Kimyona and left him there with Icarus. He was later found by Nic and the trio began looking for an exit. Diath accidentally alerted a Remorhaz to their presence as he ran towards an exit. The three of them dispatched the beast with help from Lavernicus. The Knight's Guard transported Diath and Lavernicus back to Kandella where they learned Kusshoku, Diath's mentor, had become the royal blacksmith. This meant Diath was officially the royal blacksmith's apprentice. Mountain of Certain Death Diath came with the Knight's Guard to the Mountain of Certain Death so he could learn their fighting styles so he could forge them new armor because he wanted to repay them for saving him. In the Mountain of Certain Death, Diath split off with Aladix, Icarus, and Lavernicus. The three of them were fighting a Beholder when it shot one of its evil rays, immediately disintegrating Diath. Diath came back as a Revenant and easily dispatched a Death Tyrant with help from Lavernicus. The god Ares brought Diath back to life as one of his chosen ones and gifted him new armor and a new weapon. Diath was transported into the cave where the Knight's Guard were battling a Dracolich, but he was too late to do any damage to it before Achilles teleported it to the Feywild. Battle of Kimyona Immediately after the Knight's Guard came back from the Mountain of Certain Death, they went to battle with Mingsheng. Diath, Lavernicus, Aladix, and Aladix's Aboleth went to Kimyona to find Teima and Kusshoku and to help the war efforts. On the way to Kimyona, Aladix taught Diath how to use magic. When they arrived, Diath separated from Aladix to search for Kusshoku but instead found Osoroshi's cabin which was being used by Mingsheng's royal cook, Balasar Shatter. Diath lit the cabin on fire and fought the chef but let him go when he learned the Dragonborn had a family. Diath found Kusshoku after the battle but he learned his master was dying! Diath was able to find Aladix who made Kusshoku stable. After that, they returned to Kandella. War of Mingsheng The Knight's Guard was planning on how to deal with Mingsheng when they got news that there was a Pit Fiend about to attack Kandella. The Knight's Guard prepared to fight it but Darrow learned it was an illusion made by Op the Mystic. The Knight's Guard was ready to defend Kandella and Queen Anopra from the Mingsheng Marauders. Diath ran out and intercepted Balasar along with Lavernicus. Diath was disappointed with the chef, he let him get away and even gave him his frying pan back and Balasar still returned to fight them. Diath's attitude changed when Balasar told him Lord Tavaati imprisoned his family and forced him to come fight against Kandella. Diath promised Balasar he'd rescue his family and gave him Jirard's monocle as proof. After half of the Mingsheng Marauders joined Kandella, Diath and Achilles teleported to Balasar's family and brought them back to Kandella. After Diath returned, Shuise showed the Knight's Guard why they were collecting the elemental items. He was making the Basin of Truth. One by one everyone began to stick their heads in the basin and when it became Diath's turn he asked the basin where was Daku and could he defeat him. The Basin showed Daku sitting in his castle which was located on top of Inu and told Diath he could possibly defeat Daku. Aladix also learned Daku was the one who made him an amnesiac so the two warriors decided to go defeat the warlock. That night Diath had dinner with Balasar's family. Diath really hit it off with Balasar's daughter, Temika and was taught to cook by Balasar. Battle of Fort Dakuvia The next morning Diath procured an Ankylosaurus from Teima and joined Aladix on the Kandellan beach. Aladix summoned two Storm Giants named Carl and Felicia to help them battle Daku and his army of Gargoyles. Diath led the way to Daku's fortress while riding the Ankylosaurus. When they got to Fort Dakuvia Carl and Felicia obliterated the army of Gargoyles with their lightning and rocks. When Diath, Lavernicus, and Aladix arrived at Fort Dakuvia, Diath destroyed the wall with the Ankylosaurus and created an entrance. Diath, Lavernicus, and Aladix entered the castle and located Daku. Diath shouted at the warlock and initiated battle but Daku had no idea who he was. Daku did know who Aladix was and was impressed he came back with his memory. The fighters all began two go at each other. Everyone was trading blows when suddenly a blast of ice magic was shot into the room. Everyone turned and saw Aladix's Oni! The Oni said he had come back to get revenge on Aladix but was put down by literally everyone including Daku. The Oni joined Diath, Lavernicus, and Aladix in their fight and eventually Daku was weakened. Aladix convinced Diath not to kill Daku so the fighter knocked Daku out with a single, devastating punch. Diath took Daku's limp body and proceeded to throw him around. When they left the fortress, Diath told Carl and Felicia to set a course to the Mingsheng Castle. The Final Battle After a short trip, Diath, Lavernicus, Aladix, and the rest of their group got to Mingsheng. They passed by the Kandellan soldiers and were suddenly blinded by a huge flash of light. When the light cleared everyone was turned to stone but Diath, Lavernicus, and Aladix! Their elemental weapons created a bubble that protected them from the magic. Diath looked back at the Mingsheng castle and saw a horrible sight. A Tarrasque was standing in the remains of the fortress! Diath immediately leapt into battle and devised a very risky plan. He would jump into the beast's mouth and attack it from inside! Diath ran towards the monster and began taunting it to get its attention. The Tarrasque turned and swallowed Diath whole. Diath landed in the Tarrasque's stomach and saw Cadmael's dead body lying there. Diath immediately got to work and started stabbing its stomach. After a few minutes of intense fighting, the Tarrasque was killed by Aladix's wave. Darrow cut open its stomach and pulled Diath out. Epilogue Phoebe stole the magic out of all the legendary magical items they had collected, opening a hole into another dimension to find her father. Ignifer had trapped Teima in her Portable Hole, and Phoebe had cast Imprisonment upon Aladix to torment him for always hating her. Darrow and Zarro wanted to kill Phoebe, Ignifer, and Cynthia and Diath just wanted to get back to destroying Daku's castle. Darrow tried to convince Diath to join them but Diath didn't want to go until Aladix was released from his prison. Aladix explained everything and Diath changed his mind. "If you hurt Aladix you've got to deal with me." Diath and Lavernicus hopped on Dragonite's back along with the other three and they began to fly away leaving Krieg back at the castle with Shuise. When they entered the alternate dimension, Diath had Lavernicus try to listen and figure out where the traitors were and he realized they were invisible and trying to sneak away. Aladix cast Reverse Gravity and had them all suspended in midair. Darrow, Zarro, Aladix, and Diath all decided they'd give them a fair trial except for Phoebe who they knew was getting the death penalty. Krieg, who happened to be the judge, decided Cynthia and Ignifer would work on destroying Daku's castle for Diath to reduce their sentences. After Phoebe was killed, Diath took her body and shoved it in Nic's furnace so he could finally fulfill his wish of throwing some ashes off a cliff. After that ordeal, Diath proposed to Balasar's daughter, Temika and began to rebuild Inu. He eventually finished and named it New Inu. New Inu became the center for armor and weapons manufacturing. Diath went with Darrow to retrieve their missing weapons and helped him usurp Ares. Once Darrow became the god of war, he gifted Diath and Temika with immortal life. Diath and Temika had many children and Diath's store, the Hero's Smithy, became well known all across the continent. Major Battles * Diath, Icarus, Lavernicus, and Nic vs. Remorhaz * Diath, Icarus, Lavernicus, and Aladix vs. Beholder * Diath's Revenant, Icarus, Lavernicus, and Aladix vs. Death Tyrant * Diath and Lavernicus vs. Balasar Shatter * The Knight's Guard, Shuise, and Aladix's Aboleth, vs. the Mingsheng Marauders * Diath, Lavernicus, Aladix, Shimin, Aladix's Aboleth, and the Oni vs. Daku * The Knight's Guard vs. a Tarrasque Trivia * Diath is surprisingly good at pole vaulting. He was even able to pole vault through Phoebe's window. * Diath shouts, "I am Diath, Chosen of Ares! Prepare to die!" which is a line every one of Ares's Chosen Ones say when they come back to life. * Diath became a vegetarian after he was swallowed by the Tarrasque. * After Diath came back to life, he wanted to throw his ashes off a cliff as a sort of funeral but Aladix washed them away. After that, Diath kept trying to find ashes he could throw off a cliff. * It is a possibility Vogril could be Diath's son but it's not known for sure. Category:Characters Category:Knight's Guard Category:Deceased Characters